The present invention is directed to a cushioning and securement pad or liner that protects and retains rolled coils of metal, or other material, and other rolled materials and cylindrical objects, during over-the-road transport in a transversely-oriented coil-carrying railroad car, or other transport vehicle.
Many products are manufactured from flat materials that are coiled into large rolls or coils. These coiled products are generally produced a great distance from the end-user's location, and, therefore, must be transported long distances. Often these coiled products are transported via rail, and are subjected to the stresses, shocks and vibrations associated with this mode of transportation. Additionally, these coiled products are often fragile, in that the surface-finishes and desired quality are in their final form, ready and waiting for direct fabrication into parts or end-products. This quality of the coil material is often damaged from the stresses and strains of transport, and must be protected.
The coiled products are typically loaded and placed in troughs or recesses of railway cars, or other similar transport vehicles, utilizing a transverse orientation; that is, the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical-shaped coil is oriented ninety degrees from the longitudinal axis, or center line, of the transport vehicle and parallel to the wheel axles. This type of loading scheme allows for more efficient loading of the coils than does in-line, or longitudinal, loading.  However, during transport, the vibrations and shocks encountered may cause the transported cylindrical objects to “walk” or migrate within the trough, or move from side to side, or to collect on one side of the transport vehicle. Owing to the fact that the loaded coils are very heavy, such can cause the transport vehicle to become unbalanced and, in some cases, tip to one side. In some cases, this tipping of the transport vehicle may become dangerous and lead to the vehicle's tipping over and causing an accident.
Many and variegated prior-art techniques and methods have been attempted to address the above-mentioned problems. Included among these are lining the troughs with conveyor belt, wood, and various rubber or plastic surfaces or shapes in order to protect, prevent and limit movement of the coiled products from their loaded positions. However, none of these prior-art options has proven to be safe and effective. Currently-used methods retain the loaded cylindrical objects or coils in position with loose dunnage that is placed in, and occupy the majority of, the vacant space in the transverse trough of the railway car, or other transport vehicle. Due to the variability of load-sizes and the sometime lack of availability of dunnage material, this prior-art method is not a desirable solution for the securement of these loads.
The liner of the present invention solves all of the above-mentioned drawbacks and insufficiencies of the prior-art methods, and resists the movement of the coils or other cylindrical objects during transport, as well as cushioning them, thus maintaining the original loaded position thereof and preserving the loaded balance of the vehicle during transport. 